


[podfic of] Precipice

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Things go a little differently the first time Vegeta and Goku meet, and Vegeta ends up laying claim to something far more important than any mere planet.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665303) by [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian). 



Title: Precipice

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Middle - Dj Snake

Time 10:33

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/precipice.mp3) (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
